Use Your Disillusions
by blackberryicee
Summary: Jordan Noyes has know Benny Rodriguez all her life. Oneshot. BennyxOC


_**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the Sandlot and all of the cool kids in the movie- I don't own the sandlot. I own Jordan and her mom though.**_

**AN: Reading and reviewing is nice. Please be honest. If its awful- I need to know. If you actually want more chapters of this story please tell me and give me some inspiration as to why I should continue this weird story I started. Hahah.**

One shot.

Use Your Disillusions

I had known Benny Rodriguez all my life. Even before I was born.

My name is Jordan Noyes. I currently live in a small town called Jacksville. Which is in New York. My mother is how I met Benny in the first place. My mother, Joanna, grew up near the town of Santa Fe(**AN**; that's suppose to be the town of the sandlot. I can't remember the real name of the town in the movie or even if they mentioned it. if you know & could tell me that would be great!) with his mother, Manuela. They both have been best friends since second grade and _where_ rarely apart. One day my mother told me she went to the phone and called her best friend to give her good news; the news being her expecting her first child-me. My mom said when she called she hadn't talked to Manuela in over a month and a half. Her and my mom have that rare relationship where you won't speak to the person for a long period of time and still not have to worry about them because right when you talked to them again everything "clicked". But anyways, when my mom told Manuela about her being pregnant- she had the same news, about Benny. Both my mom and her best friend got married in the same month, and even managed to get pregnant around the same time. Me and Benny were born the same day. He's older by two hours. They had a party celebrating us, their lives were going perfect. But since they now both live on opposite sides of the country, it's hard for them to see each other as much as they would like. So, my mother being the freak that she is bought a home right next to Benny and Manuela's house so we can visit them most summers.

When I was six years old we went to visit the Rodriguez family for a week in the winter. Benny had made fun of me for having a boys name and that now I could never be a princess when I grew up because princesses were pretty and didn't have boys names. And he said that every year I saw him until we were ten. When we were eight he made fun of me cause I still haven't lost a lot of my baby teeth, and most of them had spaces in between them. When we were nine I had a fake cheerleader uniform. I said that when I was older I would be a cheerleader. Benny said I looked stupid in it cause I wasn't pretty enough. After that he laided off me and focused on baseball. He had _always_ loved baseball, but when we turned eleven it became his life. Not something in his life. It _is_ his life. And today I will be seeing that boy again. This year we both turned fourteen. Between the summer before eighth grade and this summer I believed I had "blossomed". As cheesy as it sounds. All of my adult teeth had finally come all the way in, and they were pearly white and straight. I had lost all of my baby weight and thinned out. Not to mention I finally got pretty good boobs which are a plus. But anyways, that besides the point.

I awoke the car jolting me forward.

"We're here!" My mom singsonged. I scratched my hair and squinted until my eyes adjusted to the light. My mom was already out of the car. I yawned and forced myself to get out of the car. I stretched once my feet hit the ground. I looked at the house. It was small but nice. After all, me and my mom were the only ones who would stay there.

When we were finished bring most of the stuff in the house my mother announced, "Well, I'm gunna go inside and take a nap. We can bring in the rest of the stuff later." My mom picked up the box with the sheets and pillows and went inside. I inhaled deeply. I looked around me and tried to look for change from a year ago. Not much had changed. Adults were gardening, mowing, or watering their lawn. Kids were walking into town or playing in their driveways.

"Great." I muttered to myself sarcastically. In Jacksville no one was up before ten on Saturdays. And it looked as if everyone in this town was already up and it was only eight fifteen. My brown hair fell in my face, and I pushed it away and looked up across the street. And there he was. I recognized him instantly. Benny was walking towards the town with his baseball bat and mitt. He was wearing blue jeans that were folded at his ankles, and his Converse sneakers. He wore a plain light blue button up shirt that was opened up. Under it was a white tshirt, And of course a LA baseball hat. He walked so...good. He had always been nice to look at. But now, it kind of hurt to look at him. He was so good looking. The sunlight hit him in such a way that just worked. His tan skin went so well with the mussels in his arms and neck. Along with his abs from the tshirt. I was staring at him for a good minute until he saw me. He knew from the house it was me. He looked at me, smiled, and did his classic chin up move to say hi. A pain shot through my stomach- but I didn't know why. I smiled slightly and waved. But as I did he already looked away and moved on walking.

Around six me and my mom went over to Benny's house for dinner. Manuela gave us both big and long hugs. Benny's dad, George, handed Manuela the veggie appetizers to give to us before dinner. Both of the mothers started talking about stuff, and they would occasionally ask me the usual. How my friends were, how I felt about going into high school, if I had any boyfriends, blah blah blah. In the middle of Manuela's and my moms story about how once they told off this creep neighbor who was spying on them changing, Benny came home.

"Oh Benny! Come in here and say hello!" Manuela yelled. Benny stood and appeared in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. He stopped.

"Hey." He said to both of them. He was wearing the same thing I had saw him in the morning except he was sweating like crazy. "I'm gunna go take a quick shower and change and I'll be down soon."

"Okay, just hurry we have guests." Manuela smiled. Benny looked at me and smiled and turned away to his room. I excused myself and followed Benny. The hallway was long but I knew where his room was. I knocked on his door. Of course on the door were stickers of his favorite baseball teams.

"Yeah," He said. I walked in. "Hey," I said. He turned to face me. "Hey. It's good to finally see you again. You look good."

"Thanks. You look good too." I said. He didn't look good, he looked amazing.

"How was school this year?" He asked after a awkward silence. He took off his hat and placed it on his bed.

"It was good. Long, but good. Yours?"

"Pretty good." He replied. He took off his button down shirt. Oh gosh. Their they were. His arm mussels were fully exposed. They were way better than seeing them this morning.

"So what else is in store for Jordan Noyes of the summer of '63?"

"Well," I started. "I just found out that my aunt who lives in Italy wants me to come visit her in August!" I said.

"Oh that's so cool." Benny replied.

"Yeah. And the house is really nice and the city is very-" I stopped, and looked at the somewhat tight shirt he had on. His abs, they were torturing me. "And its very clean and chiseled, and…beautiful."

Benny just laughed. "Well I'll see you in a few minutes. I have to take a shower."

"Oh sure." He pushed past me. Then he turned back to face me again in his own doorway.

"But Jordan. I really want us to be friends this year. I know I wasn't the greatest of friends to you a couple years ago, ignoring you and stuff. but I wanna be friends." He was using his left arm to hold himself up as his leaned in the doorway while talking to me.

I nodded. "Your not going to make fun of my name or tell me I can't be a princess because I'm not pretty enough?" Benny looked at his feet and laughed. I smiled too.

"Never." He told me and walked to the bathroom. I smiled to myself, and left the room. Walking down the hall I had walked down so many times before I noticed the pictures on the wall I had never really _seen_ before. There were three pictures of Manuela and my mom. A few were of the three members of the Rodriguez family. And there was one of Benny and his baseball team. The picture was taken a year ago. Manuela had told us the story about how after we had left last summer a new kid moved into the neighborhood and that's when Benny said he had the best summer of his life. Although Benny had been playing baseball with these boys since he was around the age of six, I had never met any of them. I had seen almost all of them from afar. Except for the geeky new kid. But I had never _met _them. I breathed in deeply. The last one I saw was an unfamiliar one. It was Benny and Me when were were three years old. It looked as if we were at a playground. Both of us were sitting next to each other, giggling and eating ice cream. I continued walking back into the living room where I found my mother and Manuela drinking two glasses of red wine. I sat with them. George interrupted one of my moms cooking stories.

"Hun, I have to leave now. The cabs outside waiting."

"Okay." Manuela got up, hugged and kissed her husband goodbye. My mother got up to hug him goodbye also.

"It was wonderful to see you both again. And I can only hope you'll be here when I get back." He turned to me. "Goodbye Jordan."

"Bye," I waved.

"Are you going to say goodbye to Benny?"

"Uh..." He suddenly got nervous. "No. I can't. The cabs waiting. Tell him for me. Bye," He left quickly with his bag. Manuela walked back over to the chair where she was sitting. "George is going on a business trip."

"Oh," I said nodding my head. My mom sat down and continued her story. I swear, how do I feel like a third wheel with two thirty something women next to me? A few minutes later I heard footsteps coming towards us..

"Benny!" My mother jumped up to give the boy a nice long hug. He laughed and hugged her back. "Now I can hug you cause I'm not covered in sweat."

My mom backed off but held his arms in her hands and took a good look at him.

"My god Benny you've gotten' so handsome! Well, you've always been a handsome boy but-you look so much older than you did the last time we saw you. Your a young man now!" My mom said while laughing. He laughed too.

"Now I'm sure everyone is very hungry." Manuela went into the kitchen to set the food on the table, and my mom went to go help her. I stood up from the chair and faced Benny. He looked great.

His hair was wet and brushed and looked hot. He was wearing a nice pair of dark blue jeans and his converse again. But his shirt was clean and a white button down. He looked...lets just say it; hot. As how I have described him a lot today.

I hugged him. And he hugged back. Me and Benny had always had our bittersweet relationship. We had hugged before, but this hug was different. This hug was hopefully the start of our new friendship. As cheesy as it sounds.

His outfit reminded me of what I was wearing. I was wearing a short white sundress and matching flats. With my golden brown hair half pinned back. The big diamond earrings were my favorite part, which I personally think complimented the single simple silver bracelet on my left wrist. I felt - pretty. I wouldn't have been so dressed up, but my mom always makes me when we have dinner with the Rodriguez's.

Benny and I sat across from each other, while Manuela and my mom did the same. Dinner smelled great. Grilled chicken with cheesy potatoes, broccoli, and water.

Yum.

No one said anything for ten minutes. Manuela broke the silence. "So, is the food okay?"

"Oh my gosh, it's amazing!" I practically yelled.

"It really is Manny. You've always been the best cook I know," Mother said also.

"What's for desert?" Benny asked seriously. I laughed.

"Key Lime Pie. That's my Benny alright. He has sweet teeth. Not just one sweet tooth,"

"My little Jordan is the same way. Both Benny and Jordan have always been pretty much the same person." My mom took a long good look at me. I smiled. On the inside I was embarrassed. They both were talking as if we were five again. But I think all mothers do that so I let it slide.

When everyone had finally finished their seconds and thirds, Manuela and my mom started to talk about _another _memory. We were digesting our food before desert. Both of the moms acted as if we weren't there. I looked over at Benny and he looked over at me.

"So," I said quietly. "How's the baseball team?"

"Sandlot? Good. It seems like everyday I love playing it more." That's all we said for a few minutes.

We had desert, which was the most amazing thing I had ever tasted. I had three _big _slices.

After dinner me and my mom walked home. It wasn't long or anything. We lived literally right next door. It was around nine, so I decided to stay outside and just sit in the driveway. I was lying there all by myself looking at the summer stars and feeling warm in the summer air. I was thinking about the fear about what this September would bring me with starting school and all the academic pressure I would have on my shoulders. I thought about how Italy could be the only thing to make my summer totally and completely perfect. I realized I wasn't lying on the cleanest driveway in the world, I grabbed a beach towel from the car. As I walked back to the spot of my rest a black car turned the corner and the lights hit me directly. I could hear and see four or more older teenage boys driving past me whistling and calling me baby - stuff like that. I slightly smiled and waved, and within a few seconds they were gone. I laughed. Most girls or young women would be disgusted, but I was flattered and thought it was funny. I laid back down to continue my thoughts.

A few minutes after I heard footsteps coming, saw who it was, and smiled. He laid down right next to me to my left. We both looked up at the stars. We didn't speak for ten minutes, but it felt like the whole night.

"Do you know what my worst fear is?" He asked me. I turned my head to him. And he did the same. I looked deep into his eyes. He turned away and looked back up.

"My greatest fear," He started. "Is not knowing what will happen to me. I mean, baseball is my life. And all I have ever wanted- since the first time I had hit a ball - is play it for a living. Every time I see pictures of players, or hear about them hitting a homerun on the radio, I imagine that that's me. My brain automatically knows that it's me. But the thing is, I know I'm good at baseball. And everyone around me tells me I'm really good. Maybe their right. Maybe their wrong. I may be the best in this town-but I might be only _fine or _even bad at baseball anywhere else. What if I get the chance to become a professional, and for whatever reason - I blow it. I don't want to worry about college, or school, or what job I need to get. But what if something happens? What if I break my arm and or something and can never play again? And if that happens my last year in high school? I wouldn't have applied to any colleges, and having the chance to play ball, will be out the window. My life will be screwed up and I'll be screwed. BUT! Then again what if it doesn't. What if I get to spend my high school career worrying about nothing but baseball because eventually I would get to be a pro and my life will just be perfect. I'll have a big house, gorgeous wife, couple kids, and having my job be the best thing in the world and never want to retire - that's my dream. But with a dream-there's always fear right? The fear that what ever that dream may be, someone will have to face that fear which is the opposite of the dream coming true. And the dream then becomes only a dream. And "reality" kicks in." He paused. "I just want to know what's going to happen to me, so that I can fix whatever is going to happen to me."

I took in all of what he said. That was one of my fears too. It scares me to death.

"Do you wanna know what my greatest fear is?" I asked him.

"Yeah," He replied softly.

"You can't laugh at me though. I take this matter very seriously," I said to him.

"Never,"

It took me a minute. "I am so afraid of...having someone fall in love with me as much if not more than I love them. I'm not talking about someone really liking me back. I'm talking about _love._ I don't know if I will ever let someone in. And I'll give the best person I could ever have away-just souly based on that fact. I don't want that to happen to me. But, I know I will. I wonder if I'm either going to end up alone, or if I just marry some rich guy who I don't even really care about. Either way - I'm in deep shit. I don't know if I will ever trust someone."

I heard him breath in deeply through his nose. Neither of us said anything.

"Your mom was right,"

"What do you mean?" I asked him curiously.

"We are pretty much the same person," He turned and looked at me and I looked at him. While we stared at each other I thought about what I had just said, and what he revealed to me. I thought about it long and hard - but I couldn't understand why he had said my mother was right. I didn't get the comparison of the conversation we had just had and us being alike.

Benny used his arms and pulled himself off to walk away back to his house. When he was a few feet away he turned back at me, still close enough for talking.

"Jordan," He said.

I was still lying on the ground but turned my head.

"For what it's worth; you've always been the most beautiful girl in the world. You'll always be a princess."

I was shocked. And I know my faced looked just as shocked as I was. He slightly smiled, waved, and walked to his house. Until he disappeared into his house, I laid back down. I breathed in, cleared my mind, and closed my eyes. It took me a minute but then I finally figured out what Benny meant when he said we were the same.

The End.

**AN: So,um, I don't know if anyone will like this but I wrote it. Hahah. But I really dont know why. The whole time I wrote this story I was watching Dawson's Creek. Haha. I have no clue what brought me to write this-it's not like I had ever thought about writing a story like this but-I'm sort of proud of this story because believe it or not after the maybe twenty other stories I have written - I had never finished any of them. But for the first time I finally finished a story I have started-whether it be a short one of a long one-I finished. Anyways I have lots of new story ideas for Harry Potter, Sandlot, Stand by Me, and others too! I hope to write some more Sandlot stories though. So if you care- stay tuned! (cause i didn't sound like someone on disney channel just now or anything!) ;)**


End file.
